Emergency shelter is an ever-present need in our crowded, disaster prone world. Whether from natural disasters like tsunamis or earthquakes or floods, or from man-made disasters such as riots or wars or economic collapse, persons displaced from their homes and in need of emergency shelter are always with us. For example, in early 2010, United Nations (UN) authorities spoke of a critical need for transitional shelters to bridge the gap between tents and the reconstruction of the infrastructure in Haiti. UN authorities want emergency shelters that will last between 3-5 years. Thus a real need exists for durable emergency shelters that can be constructed easily and at low cost.
One of the most intriguing recent ideas in shelter design was the “Superadobe” flexible-form rammed earth emergency shelter developed by the California Institute of Earth Art and Architecture, founded in 1986 by Iranian-American polymath Nader Khalili (1936-2008). This invention uses simple, easily available materials to construct durable and stable housing. Through an ingeniously simple method of construction that employs bags made of durable material (herein referred to as “earthbags”), earthen material and barbed wire, persons displaced by a disaster can construct durable shelter that can withstand hurricanes, earthquakes, and other natural disasters.
The present invention relates to an efficient means of providing the items needed to build a flexible-form rammed earth emergency shelter. The present invention is an emergency shelter kit of the items needed for the shelter's construction, packaged for easy shipment to persons requiring emergency shelter. The present invention also makes innovations to the shelter's construction by adding a canvas awning, a water catchment system, a composting toilet, mosquito netting for the doorway and windows, and a waterproof layer to the exterior of the shelter.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,934,027 issued to Khalili on Aug. 10, 1999 is for an earthquake-resistant building structure employing barbed wire and earthbags filled with earthen material. Khalili's invention is the structure itself, unlike the present invention that envisions a kit of items needed to build the structure. Khalili also lacks other innovations added by the present invention. One of these is a waterproof outer shell made by covering the exterior of the earthbags with roof coating material. Several other innovations of the present invention include a canvas awning, a water catchment system, a composting toilet, the hardware to build lockable doors and window shutters, and mosquito netting to cover the doorway and windows. All the items together in the kit, including all of the tools necessary to construct the shelter, represent a complete system that provides disaster victims with the means of acquiring shelter, water, basic sanitation, and a degree of physical security.
U.S. Patent application 2007/0245676 filed by Jaks et al. on Apr. 11, 2006 is for a kit containing all parts needed for assembling a housing unit. Jaks et al. differs from the present invention in that Jaks et al. is a kit containing the materials needed to assemble a conventional structure with walls, beams, roof, etc. The present invention, however, is a kit containing items to assemble a structure made primarily from earthen material, and that through its design is resistant to natural disasters such as hurricanes and earthquakes.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,784,172 issued to Yacoboni on Nov. 15, 1988 is for a kit containing all parts needed to construct an emergency shelter. Unlike the present invention, Yacoboni employs numerous trapezoidal panels that join together to form a structure. The present invention, however, is a kit containing items to assemble a structure made primarily from earthen material, and that through its design is resistant to natural disasters such as hurricanes and earthquakes.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,930,961 issued to Beaudet on Aug. 3, 1999 is for an emergency shelter to be assembled on site. Unlike the present invention, Beaudet employs base, wall and roof portions that are fitted together at the assembly site. The present invention, however, is a kit containing items to assemble a structure made primarily from earthen material, and that through its design is resistant to natural disasters such as hurricanes and earthquakes.
The present invention takes the concept of the flexible-form rammed earth emergency shelter and builds upon it, bringing it to a new level by incorporating design improvements and a method of packaging the necessary materials into an easily transportable kit that can be distributed to displaced persons.